


Bloodlines

by phynxfeather



Category: NCT (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Beomgyu is a player, Charming Prince - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, Crowned Prince, Everybody falls for beomgyu, F/M, Female Jeon Jungkook, Female Na Jaemin, Female Yeonjun, Genderbending, Heartbreak, Hueningkai has trauma, I won't judge if you don't like gender bender, Jealousy, King Soobin, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jeon Jungkook, Pregnant Taehyun, Prince Beomgyu, Prince Hueningkai, Princess Yeonjun, Queen Taehyun, Romance, Royalty, Taehyun and Soobin aren't in love in the start, Taehyun marries Soobin because he needs a wife, Unrequited Love, female sungchan, if you do read, please comment because it motivates me and lets me know people want more, please read if you're okay with gender bender, royal disaster but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: The next morning Taehyun bathed in the scent of roses. She made sure the scent of lavenders was nowhere on her skin or her clothing. She knew he liked roses. She knew she had to appeal to him.-Hueningkai held her close. Yeonjun truly was the light in his dark world. “I’ll be okay.”-“Who’s that?” Beomgyu asked.“That’s my cousin Jaemin."“She’s beautiful.”Sungchan’s heart broke.-“Honestly I think it’s because Beomgyu doesn’t even have to try. You could be charmed by him even now.”Taehyun shook her head. “I wouldn’t.”-King Soobin needs a wife so he chooses Princess Taehyun. Princess Yeonjun keeps seeking the love of Prince Hueningkai who can't help but see fires from his past. Prince Beomgyu manages to charm many princesses, and the one he's charmed, well, she's heartbroken as he's fallen for her cousin. Meanwhile the cousin hates seeing Taehyun with Soobin, as much as, or even more than, Soobin hates the thought of anyone, especially Beomgyu, stealing Taehyun's heart.-A/N please read the ending tags! <3
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Jung Sungchan, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Na Jaemin, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Na Jaemin, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, wow setting everything up for this story is taking so long lol.
> 
> Anyway guys I hope whoever reads this (because I know not a lot will, because of gender bender), I urge you to please comment. Please please! It is motivation for me and it helps me know that people are actually reading when they point out something in the story. If not, it's kind of like, I see those hits, but is anyone reading? So is it worth continuing?
> 
> I know this sounds selfish/desperate but as a writer it is something that matters to me. So please let me know! Also comment what ship you're here for. I'd love to hear that from you!
> 
> Also yes Beomgyu and Sungchan. I ship it! Nothing else can be said.
> 
> Also this is the era of after 1876 as I wanted to do something more recent than I usually do in royalty aus. Maybe one day I'll be brave enough to write a modern royalty au!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! Also once again comments would be lovely because I'm hesitant on if I should continue.

The king’s room was silent. Taehyung walked over to the window, her dress shuffling behind her. Placing her hands on the sill she looked into the garden. Her eyes went to the farthest spot which was quite a walk from the castle. It was her favourite spot. 

Taehyun turned around immediately when she heard voices greeting the king. He was coming. 

Taehyun walked to the end of the bed and took a seat, arranging her dress around her beautifully. She placed her hand on the silky fabric mixed with cotton, and smoothed it out. 

When the door opened, she looked towards it, a smile adorning her pretty features. As she tilted her head slightly, the earrings on her ears clinked against each other. He gave her a stern nod as he walked towards the mirror. He was still wearing his clothes from the day. He didn’t think changing was necessary when he walked over to the bed.

He took a seat beside her. He looked at her and then at the window across them. Taehyun was now looking at her dress, clutching it when he moved his face closer to her’s, inhaling. Immediately he turned away. “Were you in the garden?”

She blinked. “Yes.”

“By the lavenders?”

Taehyun nodded. “I’m sorry.” She knew he didn’t like lavenders. He didn’t like their scent or their sight and that’s why they were the farthest from the castle. Taehyun loved lavenders, she knew that the king’s sister did too. That’s why they were still allowed in the garden. 

“Well then,” he stood up, “this can wait for another night. You may sleep here, I’ll go elsewhere.”

Taehyun rose to her feet. “Sire, this is your room.”

He turned his head to look at her, the distance between them becoming larger and larger. “It is yours as well.”

With that, he left the room. Taehyun took a deep sigh. She didn’t know if she was thankful or not. She didn’t mean to upset the king, however, she didn’t know if she liked this company as well. He’d never done anything rude to her. He simply treated her as a person.

Taehyun took a seat on the bed. 

That’s what was the problem. King Soobin just treated her as another person. Nothing else.

-

“Hueningkai! Put me down!” Yeonjun giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“No!” he exclaimed, laughing alongside her.

Yeonjun gripped on tighter as Hueningkai twirled around, her dress swaying around her. She had to put her hand against it to hold it down. “Come on—” she stopped when he put her down himself. “Huening—” she watched him walk towards the window closest to them. The two of them were in the hallway that led to her room. 

Hueningkai gripped the window’s ledge tightly. He used his other hand to place it on his head. It was like someone was hammering it from the inside. Visions of a fire burning a beautiful forest came before his eyes as he shut them tight in pain. When this happened, he opened his eyes in fear. He didn’t want to see those images. They scared him.

Yeonjun walked towards him, concern all over her face. She placed her hand gently against his arm, running it up and down gently. “Hueningkai, look at me.” Her voice cracked.

He didn’t look at her, moving his other hand to his head as well. “Ah!” he voiced his pain. He tried to hold himself together, not wanting her to see him in agony. If only Hueningkai didn’t care. He should’ve let himself fall into her arms. She’d been with him through this countless times. So much that it physically pained her watching him like this. She couldn’t let the person she loved feel so much pain. She couldn’t let herself watch him without being able to do anything. That is what hurt Yeonjun the most.

“Look at me please!” She didn’t want to raise her voice, but at this point she didn’t know what else would work. He was clearly losing his mind.

This time he looked at her. 

“You’ll be okay, alright?” she asked, moving closer and hugging him. “You’ll be okay Hueningkai.”

He held her close. Closer than he’d ever held anyone in his life. Yeonjun truly was the light in his dark world. “I’ll be okay.”

“You will,” she whispered.

Hueningkai had a strange story, one that could even be called a tragedy. He was born on a small island. A kingdom of its own. It was a beautiful island populated with the most endearing people. His mother and father ruled the land. He grew up as the only prince of the kingdom. He loved his people with all his heart, knowing one day he would take care of them as their king. 

However, everything changed the night of the fire. The island was surrounded by a forest which caught on the most horrendous of fires. That night was filled with havoc and fear. His parents tried their best to save their kingdom but alas, escape was the only answer. Some didn’t make it out alive, including Hueningkai’s parents. Their kingdom bordered the Choi kingdom where they sought refuge.

Hueningkai remembered being a scared little boy, gripping his aunty’s hand for dear life when they arrived at the Choi castle. The king and queen offered them a place to stay and promised they would never let them feel any pain. Those who escaped from Hueningkai’s kingdom took refuge in the Choi kingdom and started their new lives. The kingdom had been destroyed so no one really thought of going back to inhabit it again. Hueningkai ended up growing up alongside Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu. The 3 treated him like family, even the king and queen did.

-

The next morning Taehyun bathed in the scent of roses. She made sure the scent of lavenders was nowhere on her skin or her clothing. She knew he liked roses. She knew she had to appeal to him.

During breakfast he didn’t say anything to her. It seemed as if he was too engulfed in what Princess Yeonjun had to say to him. She was sitting beside Hueningkai who was silent the whole time. She kept whispering things with Soobin back and forth. That should’ve been inappropriate for the breakfast table, however this was the king and his sister, they could do what they wanted. 

That’s when Taehyun’s eyes went to Beomgyu. The prince was eating his breakfast during small talk he started with Hueningkai. Taehyun decided she would ask Beomgyu why Soobin acted that way. So when everyone left the dining hall to continue with their day, Taehyun followed Beomgyu. 

“Prince Beomgyu!” she called out gently, walking towards him.

Beomgyu was about to head to the stables when he’d heard her. He turned around with a smile. “Taehyun, what is it?”

Taehyun walked towards him and stopped. “I had a question.”

Beomgyu nodded. It’d been three weeks since Taehyun had come here, he hadn’t really talked to her much aside from being as welcoming as he could be. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

Taehyun looked at her dress for a second, thinking it over. She was becoming unsure if she even wanted to ask him. He was Soobin’s brother after all. Luckily or unluckily, she didn’t get a chance to ask as the king himself approached them.

“You can go now Beomgyu,” Soobin spoke as he walked towards the two and stood beside Taehyun.

Beomgyu raised his eyebrows. “Taehyun had something to ask me.”

Soobin looked at Taehyun, the girl looking up at him. “I have to talk to her. That means she can ask you later.”

Beomgyu shrugged. “Okay, see you two later.”

Taehyun stood looking at Soobin while he looked towards Beomgyu as the prince left. They were like that until it was silent in the hallway that led to the exit towards the stables. Then Soobin turned to look at her, a stern look in his eyes. “Stay away from Beomgyu.”

Taehyun furrowed her eyebrows. She was confused as to why he would say that. Before she could even ask, he walked away. She stepped forward trying to stop him, but stopped when the intoxicating scent of roses filled her nostrils. She took a step back, feeling dizzy. 

“I wouldn’t mind what he just said.”

Taehyun turned around to see Hueningkai leaning against the wall, a small smile on his lips. “I’ve been here since I was 8. Which means I’ve known these three and their parents for 10 years. I know them in and out. We’re super close, so I know a lot.”

Taehyun tilted her head in confusion. She could see how close he was with Yeonjun for sure. She didn’t really know about Beomgyu and Soobin. However, she decided to take Hueningkai’s word for it. “Why should I not mind what he said? Am I a harm to his brother?”

Hueningkai chuckled. He was a very lively young man when his past wasn’t scratching at his mind. “Not you. Beomgyu.”

“Beomgyu?”

Hueningkai nodded. “Let’s just say Beomgyu is a very special man. He has the power to charm women, so easily. We’ve always known it growing up. Even if he doesn’t try, he can easily charm any girl he likes. At times he’s never even liked them, he just used it for his advantages. Which I understand is bad but we were kids back then. I remember when Soobin first saw you.”

Taehyun blinked and pointed at herself. “Me?”

Hueningkai grinned. “Yes you. He saw you and thought of you as the perfect woman to marry. You know what he did first? Even before approaching you.”

Taehyun shook her head. She remembered the first time she saw Soobin. It wasn’t just seeing someone from across the room. The king approached her himself. He wasn’t very talkative, but he did get to the point very fast. 

Hueningkai walked towards her. “He told Beomgyu. Not that he is skeptical of his brother. Soobin loves all of his family incredibly, however, this was one time he couldn’t just simply look at a girl and not mention it. Soobin knew what he wanted. He also knew that he had to tell his brother. I don’t think he wanted you to even look at Beomgyu. That’s why he told Beomgyu so that he’d stay away from you. So that our wonderful Soobin could have you,” he chuckled. 

Taehyun was even more confused now. “Why would he want me to stay away from Beomgyu right now? He knows I’m his, right?”

Hueningkai changed his expression into one that showed he was thinking deeply. “Honestly I think it’s because Beomgyu doesn’t even have to try. You could be charmed by him even now.”

Taehyun shook her head. “I wouldn’t.”

Hueningkai smiled. “That’s wonderful Taehyun. You know, Soobin really needs you.” With that, the young man walked away with a content smile.

Taehyun was left in shock that she didn’t even get to ask Beomgyu, neither Hueningkai her question. 

-

“Are you okay now?” Yeonjun asked Hueningkai, taking a seat beside him and placing a glass of water in front of him.

He nodded his head, grabbing the glass and drinking all the water.

Yeonjun smiled slightly. “Should we maybe try and visit your aunt? I know you always feel better when you see her.”

Hueningkai shook his head. “No. I don’t want to worry her.”

Yeonjun placed her hand against Hueningkai’s. He looked at her immediately and smiled. It was a small smile, but she loved it. She loved everything about him, but found no way to tell him. That was the hardest part. The worst part if she were to be honest. She didn’t know if he felt the same way, or if he just saw her as an older sister. That part hurt. “If you go to see her, it’ll give me an excuse to see my parents.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You’d come with me?”

She nodded.

He looked at his book he’d been studying out of. “Well, if you’d like to go then, okay.” Truth is, he didn’t want to leave her here. He found it hard living life without her.

Yeonjun smiled, warmth filling her chest. “Then we’re going to go see your aunty soon?”

Hueningkai nodded, a larger smile now on his lips. “I’ll call her and see when she’s okay with me going. You can tell your parents too.”

Yeonjun chuckled when he stood up to go call her. She watched him with adoration in her eyes. Even bringing him a small bit of happiness filled her heart with a vast amount of it. She could watch Hueningkai smile all day. She’d never be tired of it and him. Ever.

-

That night when Soobin went to his room. he was greeted with Taehyun standing at the door. The widest smile was on her lips, the type of smile he’d never seen. “Taehyun.”

She waited until the door closed behind him, to walk forward and place her hands on the sides of his face. “King Soobin.”

Soobin raised his eyebrows. “Taehyun.”

“How was your day?” she asked as she felt his hands land around her waist. She liked being little enough to fit right between his arms perfectly. 

“It was good,” he answered, unsure as to what was truly happening. It wasn’t the proximity, it was the tone of the conversation. Like they were just talking.

Taehyun moved her hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck now. “That’s so good to hear. I’m happy it was good.”

Soobin blinked. “How about I change first?”

She nodded, pulling away. “Soobin.”

He stopped in his steps as he’d already started walking towards the closet. That was the first time she addressed him without a title. He turned to look at her.

She wasn’t smiling animatedly now. She looked serious, a pleading look in her eyes. “How about when you’re done changing, we just sit down and talk. Maybe get to know each other?”

Soobin turned around. He wasn’t really talkative with people he barely knew. He wasn’t a stern guy, but being king had taught him that he didn’t need to be all friendly with those who didn’t mean much. However, once he thought about it, Taehyun meant a lot.

“Okay.”

Taehyun was surprised by his answer. She was hoping for him to say yes, but she didn’t imagine he would. She did kind of attack him in a way when he walked in. That was more than what she was wanting to do because she clearly wanted to have a friendly conversation, not being so close physically with Soobin. However, she needed him to know that she would only be his. She didn’t want any trouble arising between them as it would be baseless and being his wife, Taehyun needed to maneuver through their marriage. Not jealousy arising over his brother or even anger.

She knew he married her because he needed a wife. That was undeniable. 

When Soobin finally walked out, he sat at the edge of the bed. She looked at him hesitantly. Sitting there today just seemed so off to her. “King Soobin, would you like to maybe take a walk, or sit on the sofa?” She knew at this point she was asking for too much.

He stood up. “Fine, the sofas. I already changed.”

She nodded eagerly and sat on the sofa as he sat on the armchair, keeping a distance between the two. “So,” she began, “do anything special today?”

He looked at her and then towards the window. “Not really. Just king stuff, I don’t know if it matters to you.”

“Well,” she gripped her dress between her fingers, “I was a princess before I came here. I mean I still am the crowned princess of my kingdom, so I do know a lot about what goes on in a kingdom. Maybe if you try telling me, I can listen.”

Soobin looked at her. She seemed eager. “Fine.”

She smiled. 

It was hard to get him to speak. It was almost impossible yet she managed it. He said little and kept his eyes elsewhere. Taehyun almost rose to her feet to shout at him, but she held it in. She knew why he was acting this way. Or so she thought. Was he thinking about Beomgyu?

At the end it took them an hour, mostly filled with shallow responses from him. Taehyun went to sleep thinking maybe they became a little more comfortable with each other. Maybe simply talking could help, and then she’d be more than just a person to him. However, Taehyun went to bed with a terrible thought at the back of her mind. What if she did something to make him hate her? She would fail her own marriage.

-

“My boy Hueningkai,” Jungkook grabbed the boy’s face between her hands and kissed his forehead. “I missed you my love.”

He smiled at her, moving closer to give her a hug. “I missed you too aunty. I hope uncle and you have been doing well.”

Jungkook was Hueningkai’s father’s sister. When the fire happened, she was a survivor who’d brought Hueningkai to the Choi kingdom and seeked refuge with the royal family. She stayed in the castle with Heuningkai until two years ago when Soobin was crowned king at 18. Jungkook had been unmarried when she arrived at the Choi kingdom. She got married two years into their escape, with a man named Jimin. He was a blacksmith in the lower town and courted Hueningkai’s aunty when he met her. 

Soobin was crowned king at the age of 18 as it was a tradition in the kingdom that a monarch should be crowned when he reaches the age of 18. By then he had learned everything he needed to know about his kingdom and ruling it, so he could become a fresh new presence. That’s when his parents moved to a small castle in the countryside and Jungkook had decided she wanted to go with them. That’s when Jimin decided to move with them and set up shop in the countryside. Jungkook lived in her own home with Jimin and her 4 year old daughter. She often visited the Chois who happily had her. They even enjoyed playing with Jungkook’s daughter every time she came over. The king and queen were practically retired and enjoyed their lives just relaxing. 

“Aunty, you’re,” Hueningkai looked down when he pulled away from the hug. “Are you pregnant?”

She smiled. “I am darling. You’re going to have another cousin soon.”

Hueningkai smiled wide, tears cornering his eyes. “I’m so excited to see our family expand.”

“Oh Hueningkai,” she wiped his tears as her daughter ran past her.

“Yeonnie!”

“Minnie!” Yeonjun greeted the girl with equal excitement, lifting her into her arms. 

Jungkook tched. “Such a hyper little child. I’m scared for the baby, what if she decides they need a bigger hug than they’re already getting.”

Hueningkai chuckled. “Let her, I know she loves Yeonjun a lot.”

“I made a pie!” Mindeulle exclaimed.

“You did?” Yeonjun asked with a glint in her eyes. “That’s amazing!”

-

Hueningkai had stayed with his aunty and her family. That night when Jimin left to go put Minduelle to bed, Jungkook made tea for Hueningkai and sat with him at the table. 

“So? Did you confess to Yeonjun yet?”

Hueningkai almost spit out his tea, face pink. He’d been thinking about his forgotten kingdom and definitely not Yeonjun. “Aunty,” he coughed, “why would you say such a thing?”

Jungkook had a sincere smile on her lips from where she was sitting beside him. “Because I just want to see my brother’s son happy. Married to the girl he loves. Did she say anything?”

He shook his head, placing his cup down gently. “Aunty I recently turned 18. I’m not even done with my princely studies yet. I can’t ask her to marry me just yet. Or I mean,” he mumbled, '' I can't tell her how I feel.”

“Maybe tell Soobin.”

He shook his head vigorously. “He’ll just tease me and say I should marry her.”

“Don’t you want to?”

Hueningkai looked at his hands resting firmly against the table now. “I do, but I don’t know if she feels the same way.”

“I’m sure she feels the same way. Which girl would follow you to your aunty’s house just like that?”

“Her parents live here too.”

Jungkook sighed. “I know, but I also know that she feels the same way. I’m sure of it.”

He looked at her, a nervous look on his face. “You sure?”

She nodded, patting his shoulder. “I’m sure my boy. I promise it to you. That girl feels the same way.”

Hueningkai nodded, still not believing her entirely. “Actually aunty. Before anything involving Yeonjun happens, or before I even try courting her, I think I have to do something else. I don’t think I can handle the flashbacks anymore. I think the reason they’re happening is for me to do something about them. I’m 18 now. I know almost everything there is to know about ruling a kingdom. Why would I be studying if I wasn’t meant to do anything?”

Jungkook raised her eyebrows. “My boy, you don’t have to do anything about it. It’s bad enough that your past scars you like this. I guess,” she moved her hand from his shoulder, “I do understand why you feel this way. At times I feel guilty, like I moved on too fast.”

“No!” Hueningkai grabbed her hand, “not at all aunty! You and all the other citizens of our kingdom deserve to move on. I’m choosing not to because I really want to know. Should I do something?”

Jungkook sighed. “I don’t know Hueningkai. Did the doctor say anything?”

He shook his head. 

“You really want to do something?”

“Yes.”

Jungkook smiled. “Then I’ll help you. Any way that you would like, my boy. Just promise to wait a little.”

He nodded. He would do anything for his kingdom. Even if it meant waiting a little.

-

Yeonjun stayed with her parents at the castle. They asked her countless questions, and if they were treating Taehyun well. Yeonjun liked to think she was and that Hueningkai and Beomgyu were too. She couldn’t say much about Soobin though. 

“So how is Hueningkai doing?” her mother asked her when the two of them were alone. Yeonjun was laying with her head in her mother’s lap as her mother ran her hands through her hair. 

“He’s fine I guess. He just really seems troubled these days.”

“Poor boy,” her mother sounded sad. “If that happened to me, I wouldn’t know what to do. He’s even lost his parents.”

“At least he has a loving aunty.”

“That he does.”

They were engulfed in silence for a while until her mother spoke.

“I understand that you’ll follow him in every decision he makes. I don’t know what to say my darling. I mean I understand what you feel for him, but I hope it’s not out of pity.”

Yeonjun sat up and looked at her mother with a heartbroken look in her eyes. “You think I would do that?” her voice sounded broken.

Her mother pulled her forward and enveloped her in her arms. “No my darling,” she rubbed her back, “I just mean you’re such a loving person Yeonjun. You always try to help others.”

“And I will,” she hugged her mother, resting her chin on her shoulder, “however, he’s different. You know that. Either way I don’t know if he feels the same way.”

Unlike Jungkook, her mother didn’t say anything to her about Hueningkai feeling the same way. She could see it in the young man’s eyes, but she’d never give her daughter any type of hope. She knew Yeonjun had to maneuver through that part of her life alone. She would of course, always be there for her. A warm embrace of a mother.

-

Two weeks later Beomgyu walked into a castle after being greeted by a guard. He was followed by his siblings, Taehyun, and Hueningkai. They were invited to a birthday party at a kingdom with a huge royal family. It was a princess’s birthday, and they had to come as they had a pact with the kingdom. Soobin had tried to avoid it but since it was a day, he couldn’t use the excuse of being the king.

The party was going great for everyone. Some older royal was celebrating her birthday. Beomgyu tried to be very well read on all royalty but this kingdom had too many royals that he stopped caring at one point. He knew the main king and queen and then just left the others to memory. If he remembered, he remembered.

“Hi.”

The girl he’d just greeted turned to look at him from where she was grabbing a glass of champagne. “Hello,” she smiled gently. 

“I’m prince Beomgyu,” he extended his hand.

She placed her hand in his and he kissed the back. She moved her hand away and looked around before focusing on him. “I’m Princess Sungchan.”

Beomgyu nodded. “Great party, right?”

She nodded. “Yes, it’s my mother’s birthday.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened. He looked at her and chuckled. “I’m so sorry I didn’t notice. Happy birthday to…” he trailed off.

She smiled, intrigued by him. He truly was a charmer. “My mother is Princess Donghyuck.”

“Oh,” he nodded and then turned to look at the crowd. “I’m sorry I’m not entirely read up on everyone.”

She nodded. “That is alright. I don’t really mind it. We do have a large family.”

He grinned, turning to her. “How about you show me around?”

That’s what she did. It wasn’t odd for a prince and princess to spend time looking around a castle. Usually it wasn’t something they did, however, it wasn’t something odd either. It may seem crazy but Sungchan found herself admiring the prince. He had such a boy-like yet mature personality. To the point where she was beginning to be charmed in a way where she may not be able to return.

When they got to the garden, Beomgyu gasped. Sungchan really thought it was because of the different coloured roses. She was so wrong.

“Who’s that?” Beomgyu asked in a calm tone.

Sungchan turned her head to see a girl standing in a beautiful blue dress. She was smelling some rosee. “That’s my cousin Jaemin,” she spoke looking at him.

He seemed mesmerized. “She’s beautiful.”

Sungchan’s heart broke.

-

Their parents were at the party too. Promising they’d attend. After meeting with other guests at the party, their mother approached the four, discluding Beomgyun. “My daughter,” she spoke enveloping Yeonjun in her arms and then Hueningkai as he was standing right beside her. Then she looked to Soobin. He smiled, showing all his deep dimples. She hugged him, and as she did, her eyes went to Taehyun who was standing beside him. Today she wore a tiara, symbolizing she was the crowned princess of her kingdom. 

Taehyun smiled at her mother-in-law as she pulled away from her son. “Taehyun, how are you?”

“I’m good, how are you?” she asked politely.

The queen chuckled. “I’m as amazing as a retired queen can be. Is my son taking care of you?”

Taehyun nodded, noticing Soobin’s eyes on her. “Yes of course he is.”

The queen smiled. “That’s good. Now,” she looked at the four of them, “I shall find my last child.”

They chuckled as she walked away. The music started playing then and everyone started dancing. “Care to dance?” Hueningkai asked Yeonjun. She grinned placing her hand in his.

As the two walked away, Soobin turned to look at Taehyun. His expression was emotionless. She turned to look at him and smiled slightly. He looked around and then back at her. “I guess we should dance.”

“We don’t have to. There’s a lot we can do. Like walking around. You can talk to people if you want. You don’t have to stay with me. I obviously can find people to keep me company.”

“We should dance.”

“Oh.”

He grabbed her hand and walked towards the center of the ballroom where many were dancing. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arm around left her waist and holding her hand with his right. “My parents would just question me, if we didn’t.”

She nodded. “No pressure though, I don’t want you to force yourself.”

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “It’s no pressure.”

She was surprised for a second, and then she smiled back.

Across the room, a girl in a beautiful blue dress looked at them with anger in her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

-

It’d been two months of their marriage. Taehyun had walked out of the doctor’s office in the castle with a warm feeling in her chest. She had one destination in mind.

“Taehyun!” It was Yeonjun’s voice.

Taehyun turned around. “Yes?”

Yeonjun had a wide smile on her face. “Congratulations. I’m so excited! You have no idea.”

Taehyun blinked. When had Yeonjun been told? She thought a little and frowned. The doctor had left the room for a bit. How could she have told Yeonjun before telling Taehyun. A thought came into her mind. “Thank you Yeonjun. I have to go,” she turned around and began walking faster. She had to tell him first.

She asked for him and found him in the room where he usually held his meetings. It seemed he’d just finished a meeting when she walked in. “King Soobin!” she called as he was standing facing the window.

He turned around, raising his eyebrows. “Taehyun.”

She walked towards him, a smile on her lips. She stood before him, folding her hands together in front of her dress. She looked a little nervous now. 

“What is it?” he asked, the scent of roses filling his nostrils.

She took a deep breath and looked right into his eyes. “I’m pregnant,” she smiled wider.

He was still for a couple of seconds, and then smiled. “Really?” he asked, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer, he leaned his forehead against hers. “You are?”

“Yes,” she replied.

Soobin blinked for a couple of seconds, thinking. “That’s amazing!” he exclaimed, hugging her to his chest. “That’s wonderful.”

She closed her eyes and nodded. “I know.”

“King Soobin.”

The two pulled away when an advisor walked in. “Yes?”

“You have your next meeting now. They’re waiting outside.”

Soobin nodded. “Okay,” he looked at Taehyun, holding her hand, thumb caressing her wedding ring. “I’ll see you later.”

She nodded, pulling her hand out of his as she walked away. When she got to the door, she turned around to look at him. He was smiling at her. The most sincere smile he’d ever given her. She smiled back in excitement as well.

This wasn’t right. She knew it. Taehyun wasn’t raised to be a woman who would just say yes to anything asked of her. She was raised as a crowned princess. However, now she had to change bits and pieces of her. 

The two knew that they were going too fast. Their marriage should have been more than just his role as king and his need for a wife and an heir. He wasn’t in desperate need, it’s just how things worked in their kingdom. Like how the first son became king at 18, the king’s wife usually had a child early into the marriage. Usually it was okay because the king would have courted her for a while, even to the point where the two were probably lovers. It was different for Soobin and Taehyun. 

Soobin never really had anyone in mind because he was aware of Beomgyu’s “charming existence”. Even when he became king at 18, he didn’t have anyone in mind. That’s why when he saw Taehyun on his 20th birthday, he felt something. Like she was the perfect girl to marry. After that, things went fast. He proposed to her after a couple of courting attempts. By then, Taehyun didn’t mind his presence or attempts. She was fine with him because she wasn’t the type to have a handsome prince in mind. She knew that one day she would marry and leave the kingdom. She didn’t imagine it to be at the age of 18, but she truly didn’t mind.

She knew Soobin was more than just a king who needed a wife. She figured that they could work things out. This part of their relationship may have been too fast, but something told Taehyun that one day Soobin and her could fall in love. 

It’s not like they make life tough for the other. They also give each other respect where it’s due. So either way, having a child this early didn’t matter to her.

If the child would be a son, King Soobin’s reign would last for 20 years, and Taehyun would be queen for 18 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still figuring out which ships I want to focus on most. Personally I love writing anything Soobin (I just discovered that while writing this) so I might focus more on Taehyun and his romance. Also something might happen with the baby I'm not sure. I will be focusing more on Hueningkai's story too because that storyline is very important to me. There will be more Jungkook too! Hopefully some Jimin because I love that man.
> 
> Also thoughts on "Soobin seems like a shy boy on the outside but he is anything but on the inside" taebin storyline? I highkey want to write a oneshot. So if you're a gender bender reader who would read that, please let me know too! 
> 
> And what about a kaijun fairy of shampoo au? 
> 
> Omg I really don't know what reaction to expect. Thank you guys for reading! Love to hear thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> If you read this, and want to see more, please comment!
> 
> Also seriously stay safe everyone :) <3


End file.
